


All of the Power, None of the Responsibility

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Taking a new lease on life, Black Siren is trying to start over with a better life. But, life is never that simple as she will struggle with figuring out how to be a better person and whether she can have what she had wanted. Family, friends, love...





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth-2 Laurel tries to start a new life, while dropping off a hitchhiker elsewhere but as she soons finds out, the hitchhiker has brought along more trouble than she had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> An idea I got when reading Scarlet Spider comic books from Marvel and re-reading Sara's aberration from Stand with Ward and Queen.
> 
> The main character here will be Black Siren and this will be sometimes post Arrow 5x23 and just to make some things clear:
> 
> Earth-1 Laurel is not dead and no one had died by Damien Darhk in S4, she was one of the people Prometheus had kidnapped and took on Lian Yu, Chase did not kill himself, so no explosion on Lian Yu and he's rotting in black site SuperMax of A.R.G.U.S. from which he will not get out. Black Siren was let go with a new lease on life BUT not a normal one as you will find out.
> 
> And one more thing, when there are Earth-1 Laurel and Earth-2 Laurel in the same place and in the chapter, "Laurel" refers to Earth-1 Laurel and "Black Siren" refers to Earth-2 Laurel, otherwise "Laurel" refers to Earth-2 Laurel if the original is not in the same spot as Black Siren.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

As she was driving down the road, she looked at herself in the rearview mirror and for the first time in… eternity it seemed, she wasn't looking at a monster or a murderer. It has been a long time but she felt… normal. Unsure of her direction. Free from her burden.

* * *

**_Few weeks ago, A.R.G.U.S. Detention Black Site_ **

"You're letting me go?" Black Siren asked, confused. "You're not afraid I'll come back taking your life again?"

"You're not evil, I know that deep down you're a good person." Laurel pleaded as she let her out of her cell.

"I'm not what you believe I am." Black Siren said sadly.

"If that were true, either you would have killed us the moment I let you go, or Ollie would have put you down, when he could." Laurel pointed out as Black Siren looked at her in consideration.

"It's just… how can you forgive me if I'm not sure I can't forgive myself?" Black Siren asked.

"Because I believe in you. I know there's light in you. Even if you don't believe it." Laurel said, smiling.

"I'm not even sure what should I do." Black Siren said honestly. "Zoom and Chase are gone…"

"Maybe it just means there's nothing holding you back." Laurel said as Black Siren stared, considering… "Just remember that there's no psychopath having a hold on you anymore."

Black Siren considered. "You may have a point there."

* * *

**_Present_ **

As she was making a stop to fill the car with gasoline, Laurel noticed in a mirror that there were three men, truck drivers, eying her shamelessly. She had met these types before on Earth-2. _Lustful men, willing to have fun with a woman, not letting anything hold them back… if they had any idea, who she was… but no, it wasn't worth getting herself into trouble and revealing herself._

Laurel just quickly handed the vendor the money for the gas and went outside as the three men followed her and she rolled her eyes upon noticing them in the reflection of the truck window as she whirled on them, sneering. "If I were you, I'd back the hell off right now. I'm not a girl you wanna mess with, jerks."

"Oh, blunt and fiery. I like her." One of the men said.

Laurel glared and slugged the man as he fell down. Another one smirked. "Well, not very clever, blondie." He pulled out a knife and tried to stab Laurel but she dodged and broke his wrist before slamming his head to the hood of her car and the third one tried to lunge at her but she dodged and grabbed him by his throat about to unleash her Siren Cry on him before she saw her reflection in the mirror and remembered what her doppelganger had told her as she took a breath.  _No. Not worth it. Not like this…_

Laurel growled and threw the man on the ground hard instead. "If either one of you jerks gets in my way again, I won't be so merciful next time. Get the hell out before I crush every bone in your body!"

They all nodded fearfully and ran away, not wanting to mess with her any longer.

* * *

Laurel kept on driving down the road before she noticed her truck was getting slower, despite her filling it with gasoline. She scowled as she went to check the trunk and she noticed that something was under the sheet as she gently poked it and it was moving and Laurel had to roll her eyes. "OK, get out, now. I'm not taking any hitchhikers."

As the body did not move, Laurel pulled the sheet to reveal a young half-naked girl, bruised and dirtied, skinny, clearly being underfed as she tensed. She had seen people this mistreated on Earth-2, when criminals were torturing people for fun but… that girl couldn't have been more than eighteen years old… still a kid…

* * *

Laurel drove to a nearby hospital in Houston, letting the girl on the bench and quickly screaming "Help! Help!"

As soon as she saw someone nearing her, she went to her truck and left the girl there, hoping they would take care of her. Laurel left to figure herself out and start a new life but a teenage hitchhiker wasn't a friend she would have preferred…

* * *

Laurel then drove down to a nearby bar as the bartender, a red-haired girl, filled her a shot of whiskey. "We don't usually serve customers this late. We have coffee if you like."

"No, thank you." Laurel said.

"Where you from?" The bartender asked.

"I grew up in Star City. I wanted to… start over somewhere else." Laurel admitted.

"I've heard that place was going to crap in the past few years, first the earthquake, then those super-soldier creeps…." Bartender nodded.

"No kidding." Laurel shrugged before noticing a news report on TV behind the bartender as she realized it was the gas station where she had just been.

" _…burned the bodies, from what we could see and tell. Multiple policemen and civilians on the scene are either dead or injured…_ "

Laurel scowled. _She didn't do the mess this time, so, who did?_

" _…there may be a teenage girl involved, according to the witnesses…_ "

Laurel's blood ran cold.  _That girl that was sleeping on the trunk of her truck…_

* * *

In the hospital in Houston, the girl slowly woke up as she looked around, confused, as she was on the gurney with a gown.

" _Where… where am I?_ " She asked in Spanish.

" _Don't worry, everything is going to be alright._ " One of the policemen said in Spanish as a doctor came to her.

"We have some questions for you, if you could please answer them." He said as the policeman translated in Spanish. "Do you speak English?" The girl shook her head. "Do you remember what happened?"

" _I…_ " Before the girl could say anything, the window across the corridor exploded.

From the rubble showed up a muscular man, in his hands fireballs as he smirked, with some kind of tattoo of Aztec origin on his chest. " _Hello, little one. Either join us or burn. No one can save you this time._ "

The girl jumped out from the gurney, panicking as she ran through the corridor. " _Help! Help!_ " She screamed. The man cornered her as she curled to a ball. " _What do you want from me? Who are you?!_ "

" _You don't remember?_ " The man laughed. " _How amusing! You will die, not knowing…_ "

Suddenly, he was knocked down on the ground with a sonic wave as a high-pitch sound went off. From the shadows showed up a woman with dark blonde hair and black leather suit with long sleeves with coattails down to her knees. "This is what I get for picking hitchhikers on the way." Black Siren sneered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Siren's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Laurel attempts to rescue the girl she had just found, it turns out more trouble is approaching her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Black Siren looked amazed that the girl she had just found was able to even stand, considering how injured she was. Yet, she found herself wondering why was she coming back to her.  _Just let someone take care of her, then move on. That simple._

"Finally. I've always wanted to fight a vigilante." The man that had in his hands fireballs, smirked.

"Too bad for you." Black Siren glared. "I'm not a vigilante." She screamed, using her Siren Cry as the man was sent flying and fell through the window several stories down as he hit the ground hard as Black Siren looked down, sighing in relief. But, the man got back up, groaning as she stared. Clearly, this was not a human.

"You think you can kill me?" The man yelled. "I was given fire by god! By the serpent Xiuhcoatl!"

"Oh, come on!" Black Siren rolled her eyes as the man threw a fireball and she had to run back as some debris fell down from the ceiling. "Damn."  _She had to find a way to put him down quickly._

* * *

Officers surrounded the man but he was throwing fireballs as the squad cars exploded. "You cannot defeat a god!"

"I've seen gods before. And you're not one!" Black Siren snarled as she screamed, sending the man flying as he hit the ground hard and the fire was extinguished. Black Siren neared him and started to pummel him relentlessly. "Nobody messes with me, ever again! Nobody!" She pounded the man into a bloody pulp and was about to finish him off with her Siren Cry as she took a deep breath but stopped herself as she heard applause and cheering from behind her. At first she didn't understand but as she turned around… they were cheering for her. For stopping a maniac from hurting people…

On Earth-2 and on Earth-1, so far, she was shunned and cast out because of being a criminal. A monster. A murderer. Yet, her doppelganger and the doppelganger of the man she loved had given her a chance…

* * *

_**Later that night** _

Laurel went to check on the girl as she slowly opened her eyes. " _Usted me salvo…_ "

"Hey. I'm not gonna hurt you." Laurel assured the girl.

" _Usted me salvo…_ "

"I don't understand what you're saying." Laurel said.

"She said, " _You saved me._ "" The cop behind her translated, just entering the room as Laurel turned around, startled.

"I'm not looking for trouble. Please."

"Don't worry. You're not in one." The cop said. "Everyone saw what you did today."

Laurel sighed. "It's fine. I was about to leave town anyway."

"Why?" The doctor asked.

Laurel sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're Laurel Lance, right?" The cop asked. "I remember you from the news."

Laurel shook her head. "No. I just have a hell of a resemblance to her." She deadpanned. "My name is Laurel but… not I'm not the one you think." She admitted. "I just came here to make sure the girl's OK."

"Well, "OK" is a relative term." The doctor said. "Physically, she will be fine. But legally… she's an immigrant. Most likely they'll send her back across the border."

"And whoever sent that guy after her… we can't protect her." The cop said. "You've seen what he could do. You on the other hand…"

"No." Laurel shook her head. "I'm… not that kind of person. I'm not a vigilante or whatever you think I am."

"Please, we wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't important." The cop pleaded.

"Then you asked the wrong person." Laurel said honestly. "I'm sorry but I'm the last person you would turn to for help." She walked past them, leaving the hospital.

* * *

_**Later, Four Seasons Hotel** _

"So, why come here drinking?" The bartender, a red-haired girl asked.

"I… guess I needed to figure out my next step." Laurel shrugged as she drank her shot of whiskey.

"And you were hoping for some bartender advice?" The woman asked.

"Maybe." Laurel admitted. "I just… for the first time in my life, I'm not sure what to do. There's nothing holding me back anymore and I'm trying to figure out what do I want. I just… maybe a night of sleep on soft bed will help. I've been on the road for weeks, I haven't slept properly."

"I can ask the manager to give you a room for night." The bartender said.

"Thanks." Laurel smiled. "I appreciate it…" She paused.

"Annabelle."

"Laurel."

* * *

Laurel and Annabelle opened the room and as Laurel was about to turn on the lights…

"What?" Annabelle asked.

"Someone broke in…" Suddenly, she was hit in the face with a bottle. Annabelle turned on the lights and it was the girl from the hospital as the girl jumped at her.

" _No permito que me mates!_ " The girl yelled in Spanish. ( _I won't let you kill me!_ )

"Hey, calm down, calm down!" Annabelle held her from behind.

"You?!" Laurel glared.

Then, the doctor from the hospital, who was treating the girl, showed up from the bathroom. "Oh, hi, Laurel."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Laurel demanded.

* * *

"Look, you're the only one I know who can protect her." Doctor Donald Meland pleaded.

"No, forget it, I'm not a babysitter!" Laurel sneered.

Annabelle intervened. "Why would she…"

"Look, Laurel saved mine and her life." Meland said. "And we don't know if whoever sent that creep won't try it again and you managed to beat him."

"No." Laurel snapped. "I'm not doing this, forget it."

"Please." Meland begged. "Officer Layton is working on IDing her and once we find out who she is, we won't bother you anymore. I promise."

Laurel groaned. "Fine. One night. But if I see either of you here in the morning, I'll kill you both myself." She said as Annabelle was wondering if she was kidding but Meland paled, considering he had seen what was she capable of.

* * *

As Laurel enjoyed the hot water streaming down her bare skin in the shower, she wiped her face, frustrated.  _How the hell did she get mixed up in this mess? All she wanted was to start over… a normal life… free of Zoom… free of Adrian Chase… Oliver and her counterpart gave her a chance to start over… but it seems that "normal" was never a luxury she could afford._

Laurel turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her as she left the bathroom and laid down on bed, frustrated.

 _Who the hell was that girl and why did she follow her?_  Laurel wondered before pulling out her phone, considering… she could call her counterpart, or Oliver… or Barry… but… no. They might blame her or not trust her to make things right. First, she needed to get to the bottom of this first… but she yawned as she closed her eyes, sleeping in bed. "I wish you had been here, Ollie. I know you're not my… but at least you could tell me what am I supposed to do."

* * *

" _Where is the girl?_ " A man in suit demanded in Spanish.

" _I don't know._ " The lackey, a common street thug said. " _Some blonde chick took her. And she was able to beat Xiuhcoatl._ " He showed him a photo as the man narrowed his eyes.

"A doppelganger. Earth-2. Interesting."

" _What?_ " The thug asked, confused.

" _None of your concern._ " The man said. " _Don't engage her or try to take the girl. She is above your level, she will kill you without hesitation. This situation requires more… fierce approach._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> And just add the faces to non-canon characters, imagine that the following characters are played by:
> 
> Annabelle - Alexandra Daddario
> 
> Aracely - Alexa Vega
> 
> Meland - Chris Zylka
> 
> Layton - Taylor Kitsch


	3. Crisis of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel has a crisis of faith as she tries to figure out what it means to be a better person. And it turns out that there's more to the girl she had saved than it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Laurel yawned as she slowly woke up and went take a shower before she went downstairs, seeing the girl and Annabelle at the couch as to her surprise, the girl started to speak in English as Annabelle had in her hand a book.

"This is good." She said.

"Now, French." Annabelle asked.

" _C'est une bonne chose._ "

"Japanese."

" _Kore wa yoidesu._ " She replied.

"Wait, I thought you didn't know English." Laurel demanded.

"I thought so too." Annabelle stared. "I went here to check in on how you were doing. I asked her if she was alright and she said she didn't remember anything before the hospital. At first, she told me how you saved her and then, out of the sudden, she said in English that your Ollie is long gone."

Laurel narrowed her eyes. " _What_?"

"He's with you. But not with you as  _you_. With someone else. Someone better and they both gave you a second chance after the man used you." The girl explained.

Laurel neared the girl, glaring. "How the hell do you know all that? Who are you?"

The girl didn't seem to be afraid of Laurel as it seemed that she was about to unleash her Siren Cry on her. "Your Ollie saved you before he was killed. And then they used you…"

"Not another word, I swear to God." Laurel glared as Annabelle got up, raising her hands.

"OK, I think we all should calm down."

Laurel neared the girl dangerously close. "Who the hell are you and why were you on my truck?"

"My name is Aracely." The girl said calmly.

"That's not answering my question." Laurel snapped. "Who was that creep in the hospital and why was he after you?"

"I don't know. I swear I don't remember." Aracely said as Laurel groaned.

"Get on the road, find some place to settle down, out of this metahuman mess. Is it too much to ask for?"

"What is metahuman?" Aracely asked, confused.

Annabelle cleared her throat. "Were you in Central… wait, you said you don't remember. Well, three years ago, in Central City, there was an accident with a particle accelerator they tried to turn on. There was an explosion and it gave many people special powers. A lot of them use them for some awful stuff, like that fire man that attacked you the other night. We call people with these powers " _metahumans_ ". For example, there's one hero in Central City, who runs really fast. He may be the fastest man alive. We call him the Flash."

"That's awesome!" Aracely said, excited.

Laurel chuckled. "Well, fastest man alive on this Earth, maybe." She said to herself.

"You're not from this Earth." Aracely said, turning to her as Laurel looked startled as Annabelle stared.

"What?"

"How…" Laurel widened her eyes in disbelief.

" _El asesino te usó_." Aracely said as Annabelle widened her eyes, turning to Laurel.

"What did she mean by that?" Annabelle demanded. Laurel may not have studied Spanish but she was hoping that Aracely wasn't implying… "She said, " _The assassin used you._ ""

Laurel neared the girl, glaring. "I don't know how are you doing this but get the hell out of my head! My thoughts are my private thing!"

Aracely was unfazed by her anger. "They believe in you. Your other you and him." She said as Laurel stopped herself, remembering what her counterpart had told her before realizing what was she about to do as Annabelle stared.

"OK, what is she talking about?"

Laurel sighed. "You would not understand. And you probably would not believe me."

"She is from somewhere else." Aracely explained. "She is not she from here."

Annabelle laughed. "OK, I think you're odder than I had thought."

Laurel paled though.  _That girl definitely was not normal. She could kill her in case Aracely would somehow compromise her but… no, Laurel made a promise… and she was trying to be better… she was only lucky that Annabelle was not taking Aracely seriously._  Laurel managed to convincingly laugh though.

* * *

Laurel went out for some fresh air, in a coat, trying to process before she saw a man in a hood following a woman in an alley and she realized what was going to happen. She used to indifferent to this, since she herself had gone down this path many times but now… her conscience seemed to rise up and her humanity return as she didn't want to see someone getting hurt…

* * *

The man neared the woman, with a hood on, pulling out a knife as she turned around, startled. "Money. Jewels. Now."

"Please, don't hurt me." The woman begged, sobbing.

Suddenly, he was yanked into the shadows by a woman in black dress as she pinned him to the wall as the woman ran away. The man tried to stab Laurel, as her face was covered in shadows but she dodged and used her Siren Cry to knock him on the ground before she neared him and grabbed him. "You're gonna leave town, do you hear me? And if you don't… pray to God I won't find you. Because if I will, I'll break your bones in way they'll never heal. And I'll tear flesh off your body, piece by piece, in ways that will make you feel pain like you can't even imagine. And I'm gonna make you wish you were dead. Did you understand?" The man nodded fearfully. "Good. Now leave town and if I see your ugly mug ever again, you'll know what it means to suffer."

She let him go as the man ran away. Laurel stared in consideration if she didn't go too far… her counterpart believed that she could be better… but… it's not easy.

* * *

Laurel kept walking down the street, blending in with people as they all looked… content, oblivious, happy… normal. Then she stopped herself as she saw a church. She was never a religious person but… right now she could use some guidance. Laurel entered the confessional before a priest entered.

"May I ask what's troubling you, my child?"

Laurel sighed. "Father, I…" She stopped herself. All she could think of was Quentin but… her real father was gone. "I'm not sure where to even begin. Or why I came. I… I guess I'm trying to figure myself out and… I was hoping that some religious advice might help. I myself am not a religious person but I'm not so sure of anything anymore. I… I'm not a good person. I've done very horrible things. And honestly, there's a part of me that still wants to do them. But… someone gave me another chance. My…" Laurel paused, not sure how to put this. "My twin sister. She looks like me but… she's been down a better path than I have been. And I hurt her. And… I hurt the man that we both loved from the deep of our hearts. But they both forgave me and gave me a chance to start over. And I need to understand why. Why did they forgive me, after all the things that I've done? And… I'm just not sure what to do."

"What's your name, child?" The priest asked.

"Laurel." She replied.

"Well, it starts with a confession, Laurel. So, why don't you tell me what have you done wrong?"

Laurel took a breath. There was a long list and if she confessed all of them, on this Earth… and on Earth-2… at best, he would think that she's crazy, at worst…

"Father… you would not believe half the things I would like to make up for and… this is beyond even your understanding."

"You don't know that until you try." The priest pleaded as Laurel sighed.

"OK. But don't say I didn't warn you."

And for hours, Laurel started to talk about losing her father, her mother and her friends abusing her, Oliver rescuing her as they fell in love with each other. She left out names, so that it would not be too suspicious and coincidental. She did admit she was in Central City as the priest stopped.

"You are one of them? One of… the special ones?"

Laurel sighed. "Yes. And… I've done bad things, father. Part of me still wants to. I… even helped kidnap my… sister and the man we both loved and I helped someone hurt them. A lot. He almost got them killed but eventually… I ended up in prison but my sister let me go. She said that I'm not a bad person. That I'm just lost."

"Are you?" The priest asked. "Are you truly just lost or do you believe that you are evil?"

Laurel sighed. "I don't know who I am anymore, father. I'm trying to be better but… it's too easy to…"

"To go down the road you don't want to?" The priest asked as Laurel nodded.

"I just need to understand why did I get this second chance, when I'm not even sure I deserve it." Laurel admitted.

The priest spoke up after a pause. "You believe you're a monster?"

Laurel sighed. "It's all I know how to be."

"Then perhaps you should surround yourself by someone who can stop you. And if you think you're not a good person, then surround yourself by people, who can force you to be better. By people, who believe in you."

Laurel considered.  _Well, there was Officer Layton and Doctor Meland. And maybe the girl, Aracely. And Annabelle._  "I'm not sure if it's that simple, father."

"No." The priest said. "It never is, my child. But it's worth trying."

"I'm not looking for redemption, father." Laurel said.

"But you said you didn't want go down that path you did, any longer, either." The priest pointed out. "Maybe that's why your sister has faith in you."

"Someone once told me that people as dark as I am infect lives of everyone around us. That everything I touch, dies." Laurel remembered Adrian Chase. "That because I'm a killer, everyone around me is fated to suffer, as price for my sins."

"You can't take such burden on yourself, my child. You didn't hurt…"

"I may as well have." Laurel sighed. "If it wasn't for me, it all could have been…"

"Dwelling on maybes is no way to live." The priest pointed out. "Just consider that all of this doubt… these troubles… perhaps you're being tested."

"I shouldn't be." Laurel snapped. "I'm not a strong person. When push comes to shove, I make the wrong choice, every time. And good people pay the price for it. And I don't want to hurt more people like that anymore."

"If that's the case, why did you come  _here_  instead of just running?" The priest pointed out and Laurel could not answer that question.

* * *

Laurel left the church, with more questions on her mind, rather than answers. As she went down the street, she saw a familiar car outside…

"Layton?"

* * *

Laurel rushed into the building as she saw Layton looking at some cylinder device. "Layton!"

"Laurel!" Layton screamed as she neared him.

"What the…" She saw the timer as it was showing two minutes and counting down.

"I got a tip on a bomb. It could blast out an entire block!" Layton panicked as he was trying to disarm it. "Laurel, you need to get out of here!"

"You just said that it could take out an entire block, I'll never get out in time!" Laurel snapped as the countdown was nearing zero and Laurel groaned. "Ah, screw it!" She yanked out a handful of wires as Layton covered his face and screamed before opening his eyes nervously.

"It… it didn't go off. How… what did you…"

Laurel showed him the wires she had ripped out of the bomb as she shrugged. "We were about to die anyway."

For a moment they stared at each other before starting to laugh hysterically.

_Maybe this hero gig was not as bad as she had thought. And if it didn't work… well, Mexico was always next door._

* * *

**_Later, Four Seasons Hotel_ **

"OK, show me your cards." Annabelle said as Aracely put her cards on the table as Annabelle stared. "What? Again? How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Aracely said before they saw news report on TV.

" _Reports are coming in about mysterious blonde woman in black suit that the city calls Houston's own Black Canary, just as there are similarities between her and the notorious vigilante in Star City. The official name has not been chosen for this unknown vigilante but a lot of appraisal has come from a lot of citizens…_ "

On the TV was a photo of a woman in black suit in the shadows, just as Laurel entered the apartment.

"Laurel!" Aracely exclaimed as Annabelle widened her eyes in disbelief, looking back and forth between Laurel and the photo on TV as she put the two and two together.

"You're…"

Laurel froze. _Looks like she wasn't going to lay low for long. She should have known that letting that teenage girl in was a mistake._

* * *

Elsewhere, a man exited a bus as he saw a sign "WELCOME TO HOUSTON" as he looked at photo of Laurel. "Black Siren… you'll be an interesting prey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's past comes to haunt her as she searches for new direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

" _While the Houston Police Department does not condone vigilantism, we have no reason to believe that this Black Siren as we have decided to call her is an enemy of ours._ " Layton, now promoted to Sergeant announced to the press on TV.

* * *

" _Three guys came in, just as I was closing my store. They all had guns aiming at my wife and daughter._ " A man was telling to the reporter. " _This woman saved our lives. One scream and they were down._ "

* * *

" _Whoever this Black Siren is, it seems that she wants to make Houston a better place…_ "

* * *

"Black Canary of Star City, now Black Siren of Houston…" Annabelle smiled as she poured Laurel a glass of whiskey, who sighed.

"I wasn't looking for publicity. Just… start over. Nothing more." She grumbled as she swallowed hard.

"What's the problem? You've saved a lot of people in the past few weeks." Annabelle said.

"But I killed dozens of more." Laurel said as she looked down in shame. "No amount of good I do here can make up for what I've done."

"Come on." Annabelle smiled. "I don't know what happened to you, Laurel but… what's done is done. What matters is that you're trying to be better. Leave the past in the past."

Laurel sighed. "You wouldn't be so kind to me if you knew the half of the things I've done. I… I killed people. I led… dozens of…"

"Don't." Annabelle said. "Look, I don't want to know how much blood you've got on your hands. None of us is a perfect saint. You're telling me who you were, I'll tell you who I think you are now. I've met a lot of folks in the bar, who had crisis of faith. And they all had the same look you've got. Like if you have no idea what to do, where to go… what's your next step. You want my advice?" Laurel raised her brows. "Go out, have some fun, forget for a few moments about what's going through your mind and turn it off. Who knows, maybe you'll find out what's your direction." Laurel stared, considering. "I've got a concert later tonight at my friend's club if you want to see."

* * *

Later, Laurel entered the club per Annabelle's request as she was watching Annabelle sing and everyone around was having fun, drinking and dancing… but Laurel kept sitting at the table, staring passively… part of her was enjoying the music, the smile on their faces… but another part of her was wondering if she deserved such joy after all the things she had done. All she could think of were questions, such as " _Is this what normal life looks like? Is this what people do?_ " As she looked at Annabelle on stage, singing, she saw the kindness in Annabelle's eyes… and Laurel was doubting she deserved such kindness. All she wanted to do was to leave… before in the crowd she saw a woman with long brown hair and…  _no, it couldn't be…_

Laurel slowly neared the woman before she felt a scratch on her arm and she hissed as the woman swung her hand, in which she had a knife. "You!" Laurel glared as Talia was running to the backstage. "Son of a…" She held her arm.  _If Talia wanted revenge for Laurel betraying her, so be it but she wouldn't let the people in here get caught in crossfire._

Laurel ran to the backstage as Talia went upstairs. "What the hell do you want, Talia?"

"You betrayed Mr. Chase, Laurel." Talia smirked. "Did you think that I would let this slide? You promised him loyalty and you ran. Left him to be imprisoned…"

"I'm not his attack dog anymore!" Laurel snapped. "If you want revenge, then go ahead but leave these people out of this! They're innocent!"

"You've grown soft." Talia said, disappointed. "It would have been so sweet to kill you if you had the drive inside you. But… if you care about those people, then you can watch them burn!" She threw into the crowd a small ball that exploded as the stage caught fire.

"No!" Laurel exclaimed as people were scattering around in panic and she jumped down from above but then, she felt pain and vertigo as she stumbled before looking at her wound on her arm.  _The blade was poisoned…_

Talia jumped down from above, attacking Laurel as she dodged and as Talia was about to stab her, Laurel grabbed her arm and used her Siren Cry to knock Talia back. Talia got up on her feet. "They will all suffer. You betrayed me and I will not let that slide." She attacked Laurel, who jumped back but was losing strength and felt weaker and weaker due to the poison in her system. "Your past is colored with blood of innocents. How much more blood is there going to be spilled? Maybe I should start with that doctor. Or your friend Annabelle. Or that girl. What was her name again?" She stabbed Laurel in the shoulder as she fell down. "Maybe I should make our Laurel and Oliver suffer first by killing you. To let them see that everything they touch…"

"Get off her, you crazy bitch!" Annabelle snarled from behind, hitting Talia in the head with the microphone stand as she fell down.

"Annabelle…" Laurel whispered as she felt weaker due to the drug. "Run…"

Annabelle swung the stand once more as Talia dodged and attacked with her knife but Annabelle jumped back as some debris fell down from above, separating them both as Talia smirked. "You have courage. I admire that. But we're not done, Laurel." She disappeared as Annabelle helped Laurel on her feet as she leaned on to her.

"Oh, my God, you're bleeding… you've got burns…"

"I'm OK…" Laurel said weakly.

"Laurel…"

"Run away from me, Annabelle…" Laurel whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me…"

"I won't abandon you." Annabelle said. "It's gonna be OK, Laurel, just hang on…" Her voice echoed as Laurel's vision faded to black…

* * *

Later, Laurel woke up in a hospital as Meland was next to her and she had bandaged arm. "You had us scared for a bit, Laurel."

"Meland?" Laurel whispered. "What…"

"You've had neurotoxin in your system. That blade was laced with some kind of poison." Layton explained. "That woman seemed to know you. Who was that?"

Laurel sighed. "Someone with an axe to grind. It's… it's a long story. I helped her to… hurt someone… I used to love. But then, she escaped and they arrested me. But later they let me go. I guess she wants revenge because I turned my back on her."

"Laurel, whoever she is, we can protect you…" Layton assured her.

"I'm not the one that needs protection from her, Layton." Laurel snapped. "You don't know her, she's very dangerous." She got up and ripped the wires off her. "You'd all do best to stay away from me, she'll make you suffer, only to get back at me."

"Laurel, come on." Layton held her shoulder. "You don't need to go to protect us. We're in this together. We've got each other's back. Please." He pleaded as Laurel looked into his kind eyes.

* * *

Laurel then followed Layton outside as they went to a crime scene in Hermann Park.

"What happened here?" Laurel asked as she looked at the sheet, under which was most certainly a body.

Layton unveiled the body to reveal an Asian teenage girl, dead, with a scar on her face, a brand in form of a hand. "This is a work of a serial killer that has been active for the past two years. We started to call him the Hand of Hell."

"Who is she?" Laurel asked.

"No clue." Layton shrugged. "Girl like her usually turns up, they've been illegally brought here and forced to work off their fare over here. Sometimes in kitchens, sometimes they end up… in  _worse_  positions." He emphasized as Laurel clenched her fists.  _She had seen these kinds on Earth-2…._  "You're looking at a slave, Laurel. People like them were low. Desperate. Poor. All they wanted was a second chance. But they weren't strong enough to fight back and suffered in the most terrible ways you can imagine. Girls like her end up like the Hand's victims.

And we can't do much to stop him. But you… people like you are strong enough to stop monsters like them. Annabelle told me about your chats at the bar. You think you're a bad person? You say you've done bad things? Maybe this is your chance to make up to them. If you walk away, that makes you a coward. And I don't think you're one. If you really were the monster you told Annabelle that you think you are, would you even care about this?"

Laurel considered for a long moment. "What do you have?"

* * *

_**Four Seasons Hotel** _

Aracely was groaning and rolling over on bed as she could not sleep at all before she gasped and woke up and started to say something in Spanish as Annabelle rushed in.

"Aracely, what's going on?"

" _Daughter… Demon… hunting… suffer…_ " Aracely said in Spanish.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

“Are you ready for this?” Talia asked as the man in the shadows was sharpening his knives.

“Black Siren will make an interesting trophy.”

“Take your time.” Talia smirked. “Just make sure she suffers. I don’t take betrayals well.”

“To catch my prey, I need a bait.” The man said.

“I’ve been watching her.” Talia smiled as she handed the man the photos of Layton, Aracely, Annabelle and Meland. “She has grown fond of these people. Target them… and she’ll be vulnerable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Hell Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel gets blackmailed by a crime lord as her friends are in his gunsight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Laurel took a shower, humming to herself before Aracely burst in and Laurel yelped, covering her breasts with her arms. "Sorry, emergency…"

"What the hell, I'm naked!"

"I'm sorry but I can't hold it anymore!" Aracely groaned as she sat on the toilet and later flushed it.

"No, no, no, Aracely, not when I'm…" Laurel screamed out as the sudden torrent of cold water showered her.

* * *

"Sorry…" Aracely said sheepishly as they were having breakfast with Annabelle.

" _Never_  use the toilet when someone's showering, didn't your parents teach you that?!" Laurel glared and there was only so much stopping her from unleashing her Siren Cry on…

"Please, don't kill me, I won't do it again, I…"

"Damn it, Aracely, get out of my head!" Laurel snapped as she groaned. "I swear to God, is it too much to ask for a normal life?"

Annabelle giggled. "I guess you and your sister weren't fighting much, were you?"

Laurel sighed. "Not the kind of fight you think."

"Oh." Annabelle gapped.

Then, a moment later, Laurel's phone rang. "Hello?"

" _Is this Laurel Lance?_ " An unknown female voice with British accent asked. " _I'd like to talk with Black Siren._ " Laurel's blood ran cold. " _Yes, I know who you are. And unless you want me to leak your identity and what you've done on Earth-2 and cause that your doppelganger suffers as price for your sins, you will **not**  tell your friends what's going on._"

* * *

Laurel went to an abandoned warehouse outside Houston, where she met a blonde woman in black dress and a man in black mask and beige suit.

"Heck of a job, today." The masked man said. "Really got us out of a pickle."

"Amunet Black." The blonde woman shook her hand. "And this is…"

"Crime-Master. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Lance." He shook his hand with Laurel. "Or should I say " _Black Siren from Earth-2_ "?"

"How…" Laurel paled.

"I'm a resourceful man." Crime-Master said and Laurel was surprised by his… polite attitude. "I've researched you. Earth-2, your father died when you were thirteen, you were in love with Oliver Queen until the Gambit happened and Robert Queen became the Arrow… Zoom… Central City… Adrian Chase… I know everything about you, Miss Lance."

"What do you want from me?" Laurel demanded.

"Well, I want a favor from you." Crime-Master said.

"And why would I do that?" Laurel glared.

"Because I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to that girl that's stuck to you. Or Miss Adams or Sergeant Layton or Doctor Meland." Crime-Master said and Laurel tensed. "Oh, and don't even think about calling out to Oliver Queen in Star City. You might want to omit the fact that I know who you are, if Lyla Michaels or Mr. Queen calls out."

"What's stopping me from killing you right where you stand?" Laurel challenged as Crime-Master pulled out a small device.

"Sonic dampener. No Siren Cry for you." He smirked. "Try to ask someone for help, your friends die." Laurel glared. "And remember, wherever you go, whatever you do, I am watching you."

Laurel was thinking… she could snap his neck right where he stands but without her powers, she could never take down his thugs… "What do you want from me?"

Crime-Master smirked.

* * *

_**Las Vegas** _

"Whoop!" Laurel in disguise stumbled, feigning being drunk as she had in her hand a bottle of whiskey as she neared the table and ungently pushed people away.

"Hey!"

"Excuse me!"

"Renegade always leaves the * hic * ladies doused." Laurel giggled. "Bring you losers some luck…" She rolled the dices that hit the croupier in the face. "Snake eyes, fellas, dealer's on the roll! Woo-hoo!"

The guards dragged her away. "Come on, blondie, let's move, you're drunk like hell."

* * *

They dragged Laurel into an interrogation room as they locked the door. "You know, you picked a wrong casino to pull this crap in." One guard said as he grabbed Laurel's bottle.

"But… we might be gentle… if you want to have a different kind of fun." Another guard smirked as Laurel laughed.

"Oh, but I gotta warn ya, I'm not easy to get by." She slowly pulled down the straps of her dress, revealing her features.

"We're flexible." The man smirked as he neared Laurel and in that moment, Laurel kissed him fiercely, while discreetly sticking a syringe in his chest as he passed out as she saw the cameras blink red, while she lunged on the other guard and slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out.

"Jerks." Laurel sneered as she put her dress back on before she tapped her ear. "I'm in."

" _I'm tapped into cameras and I saw your performance. You do a better drunk than Nick Cage. Oscar-worthy._ " The man on the other side of the line said. " _The lab is on 89th floor._ "

* * *

"Inform Mr. Devlin. Whoever got that elevator camera disabled is in a lot of…"

The guards turned around as the elevator dinged and they readied their guns but then, a sonic wave knocked them all on the ground as Laurel went out, with a mask on. The last thing she needed was Laurel Lance's reputation tarnished by her doppelganger. She entered the office and looked at the picture in her hand before she looked around and saw a glass case in which was some kind of an idol that matched the photo on her hand. "Bingo."

* * *

On the outskirts of Vegas, she met on a rooftop a man in pumpkin mask as she handed him the idol. "Why would your boss want that?"

"Daddy's little girl shouldn't ask too much. Don't be nosy." Jack O' Lantern taunted as Black Siren glared.

Bu then, they heard some kind of Latin incantation as they turned and… "I won't let you use that!" The blonde man with British accent in beige trench coat yelled as he knocked Black Siren and Jack O' Lantern down. "That thing will unleash Hell on Earth."

"Johnny old Constantine." Jack O' Lantern smirked. "What? Seeing things burn is always so much fun…"

"No. That thing will damn us all!" Constantine glared as he said another incantation.

"Wanna stop him?" Jack turned to Laurel, who, at first hesitant, used her Siren Cry but Constantine somehow managed to turn her attack against her as she fell down.

"I don't think so, luv." Constantine smirked before Jack smashed the idol and then…

"No!" Constantine yelled as a fiery demon jumped out from the pieces of the idol.

"Have fun, Johnny!" Jack O' Lantern cackled as he flied off with his broom.

"You cowering bastard!" Laurel snarled before using a Siren Cry on the demon but it simply went through him as the demon threw fireballs and Laurel had to jump down on the ground to take cover.

The demon was going back towards Vegas as Laurel and Constantine stared in horror.

"We need to stop that thing!" Constantine exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?!" Laurel demanded. "Did you see how huge that thing is?"

"Just keep it busy!" Constantine yelled as he was collecting the pieces of idol. "I'll take care of the rest!"

* * *

Laurel tried to use her Siren Cry but it simply passed through the demon like nothing. "Oh, come on!"

The demon turned around and threw fireballs as Laurel dodged and ran towards a car, an idea forming in her mind. She drove the car towards the water tower as she jumped out and the tower collapsed, the water smothering the flames as the demon recovered and neared Laurel as the steam was pouring out but then a portal appeared beneath the demon's feet as Constantine finished the incantation as the portal consumed him and Laurel stared before turning to Constantine.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I sent that thing back where it belongs, luv." Constantine said as he eyed Laurel shamelessly. "It's funny. You know, you look like Oliver's girlfriend. Laurel." Laurel flushed. "You're from Earth-2, right?"

Laurel paled. "How…"

"My name is John Constantine. Exorcist, demonologist, Master of Dark Arts." Constantine gave her his card as he winked. "If you need help with something supernatural or… need some fun, call me." He left and Laurel groaned.

"Jerk." Laurel then tensed.  _Crime-Master won't like she failed her job…_

* * *

_**Houston** _

"Boss, Black Siren screwed it…"

"No. From what I've heard, Constantine interfered." Crime-Master drank his scotch. "Never mind."

"Amunet will still not like it either way, boss, she will want consequences."

Crime-Master sighed. "Very well. If it satisfies her." He pulled out his phone. "Call everyone you can. Target: Black Siren. Alive if possible. Dead if necessary. $500k for dead, $1 million for alive. If you must, target all her friends to get to her."

"Boss, shouldn't we bring the big guns?" The lackey asked. "I mean, they might not be enough…"

"I'm counting on that." Crime-Master smirked. "I made a deal with another client. Nobody gets to her but them. Anyone intervenes, they die. She made it clear."

"Who is " _she_ "?" The lackey asked.

"You've ever heard of a man named Ra's al Ghul?" Crime-Master asked and the lackey paled and Crime-Master nodded as he saw his lackey's horrified face. "You've heard of him. Good. Then you know what will happen if things don't play out our way. His daughter will rain down hell upon us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	6. Dare to Defy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's failure to follow the Crime-Master's orders have unpleasent consequences for her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

Laurel wiped her face, walking down the hotel corridor. It was only a matter of time before the Crime-Master would go after her for failing her job. She then bumped into Annabelle as she was still freaked out, not paying attention to where was she going. "Laurel."

"Annabelle." Laurel said quickly. "Look, could you do me a favor and leave town for a while? Or go to Sergeant Layton, ask him for protection."

"Wait, what's going on?" Annabelle interrupted her.

"Nothing good." Laurel said. "I think I'm in trouble. Very big trouble."

* * *

_**Houston Police Department** _

" _The Crime-Master_?" Layton asked. "I thought he was dead."

"So, you know this guy?" Laurel inquired.

"Well, not in person and I don't know who it might be but a bunch of people were using this alias for the last fifty years around this town." Layton said as he pulled out on the computer a series of news articles of a man in black mask and wearing a suit.

"That's him." Laurel nodded.

"Though I doubt it's the same guy." Layton said. "Crime-Master was something of a local Houston menace. Wore this mask as some kind of his battle helmet. War paint or whatever."

"He's an urban legend." Annabelle added. "Local crime lord, very cunning one, who had half the city in his pocket and was responsible for drugs, smuggling, prostitution, you name it."

"The first one was Nicholas Lewis. Fifty years ago, he was mob boss from Pasadena, branching out and trying to take over the entire city. Was able to take over most of the gangs and ruled Houston with an iron fist for ten years before he was gunned down by rivaling gangs in 1970." Layton said as he pulled out the profile. "Then there's Bill Bennett." She showed another photo. "A drug dealer that was making Houston a huge cesspool for scumbags until he died from cancer fifteen years ago. Then there was another copycat few years back but it was just a lowlife kid trying to make a rep. Didn't last long anyway, we sent him to a juvie before he could make a high score."

"And you don't know who it might be nowadays?" Laurel asked.

"No." Layton shook his head before turning to the picture of younger Layton and another boy and a girl, who looked a lot like Annabelle.

"Who's that?" Laurel asked. "Is that you and Annabelle?"

"And my younger brother. Bennett." Annabelle nodded. "We all grew up together."

"Where is he now?"

Annabelle sighed. "Who knows. He disappeared years ago but… honestly, Laurel, everyone's better off without him. He had a terrible life." Laurel looked into his eyes and saw the disappointment on her face as she nodded. "I had tried to help him but… I guess once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out."

Laurel winced at her statement. _She had been trying to be better but… some things she may never change about herself…_

* * *

Layton drove down the road with Laurel and Annabelle. "Why do you think the Crime-Master would target us in the first place?"

Laurel sighed. "He wanted me to do a job for him. I turned him down at first but he threatened you guys. So, I went with it but it didn't go as planned."

"And now he's going after us to punish you." Annabelle groaned.

"Damn it." Layton snapped. "OK, what we're gonna do is get you, Meland, Aracely and anyone else to protective custody." He pulled out his phone as he tried to dial a number but on the screen appeared a man with blue skin as he gapped. "What the…

" _There you are._ " The man on the screen said. " _Boss doesn't like screw-ups, Siren._ "

Laurel hissed. She had seen this kind of metahuman before… "Throw it out!" She said as she grabbed Layton's phone and threw it out of the window.

"Laurel, what are you…"

To Annabelle's shock, from the screen went out a man in metal armor in electric form as Laurel groaned. "Crap. Megatak. We gotta get out of here."

"Who?" Layton gapped.

"A metahuman. I've seen a meta like that before. Layton, we need to get rid of all electronics. Cellphones, PDAs, everything on signal. He'll use it to get to us. These things will be like a landmine to us." Laurel snapped.

"What are we gonna do?" Annabelle asked.

"You need to hide somewhere far away from here. Somewhere where they can't reach you. Somewhere with no cellular connection." Laurel pleaded.

"And what are you gonna do?" Layton asked.

"I'm gonna find Aracely and Meland and get them to safety. Then, I'll deal with the Crime-Master." Laurel said as she went out from the car. "You need to leave town. I'll find you when it's over."

* * *

**_Four Seasons Hotel_ **

"Aracely!" Laurel burst into the hotel room. "Aracely!" She looked around before she noticed that the place was tossed around. _Someone put a fight._

She then looked down to see some green goo as she tried to touch it but then she hissed as it burned her skin. "Acid."

Then, suddenly, she heard sizzling in the air before she turned around and saw a man with electric gloves. "Great. You."

"You can call me… Electrocutioner!" The man laughed as Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I've had to deal with you on my Earth!" She used her sonic scream but Electrocutioner rolled away from her Siren Cry and threw a punch as Laurel dodged but another punch hit her in the face, stunning her as she fell down.

"Oh, Crime-Master will pay me king's ransom for dealing with you." Electrocutioner laughed as he kicked her relentlessly and she glared.

"I… will… not…" She grabbed a nearby glass bottle and threw it at Electrocutioner. "Be anyone's bitch ever again!" She tackled the Electrocutioner to the ground and started to pummel him relentlessly. "Where is the girl?!"

"Screw you." Electrocutioner sneered as his face was bloodied.

"I'm not in mood for games! Talk!" Laurel snarled. "Or I'm gonna scream so that you can feel your bones crush under the force of sonic waves. You don't want to feel that kind of pain."

"I won't break." Electrocutioner snapped.

"Oh, you will. What will break first, though, I wonder? Your bones, or you?" Laurel smirked before she unleashed her Siren Cry on his leg as the force of sonic waves started to crush it.

"I don't know." Electrocutioner begged as she stopped.

"I don't believe you." Laurel glared before she stepped on his knee as he screamed out in pain. "Crime-Master! Tell me where he is! Or I will crush every single bone in your body!"

"OK, OK, stop, I'll talk! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything I know!" Electrocutioner groaned.

* * *

**_Outside Houston_ **

Layton was going into a gas station to buy some food before he neared his cruiser but then noticed it was empty. "Annabelle?" He looked around and ran around the station. "Annabelle!"

* * *

_**Houston** _

Laurel was in the park, where Layton had shown her the body of the girl killed by the Hand of Hell as she was running around, searching for her friend. "Aracely! Aracely!"

"Laurel."

Aracely rushed to her as she hugged her tightly. "Are you OK?"

"Bad people tried to take me." She sobbed into her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. But I need you to get to safety. Somewhere where's no cellular signal."

Aracely nodded. "I know a place."

"Good. Tell me where it is and stay put and whatever happens,  _don't_  use your cellphone and  _don't_  go anywhere until I come get you." Laurel ordered.

"What are you gonna do?" Aracely asked.

"I'm gonna end this." Laurel vowed.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Annabelle woke up in a small room on bed as she looked around tiredly. "Where… how…"

"This way if you will, Miss Adams." One of the thugs said as he opened the door for her. "The boss will see you now."

Annabelle went down the corridor as in the next room she saw a man sitting at desk, smiling at her, with the Crime-Master mask on the table. "Hey, sister. Did you miss me?"

"Bennett? What… how… you're… you're the Crime-Master?"

"I know. I missed you too, Annie." The man smiled. "I missed my family too. And we can be one once more. And for our first family night… I will make sure that Black Siren will stay out of your life forever."

"What… what are you gonna do to Laurel? She's not…"

"She's not who you want her to be." Bennett glared. "She's a monster. And a murderer. And I will make sure that she will not be in our lives ever again."

* * *

"When she shows up, do not underestimate her. She's a metahuman with powerful sonic scream." One of the masked men said. "And even without her powers, she won't go down easily."

"Oh, I want to play with her, I want to…" Jack O' Lantern laughed as behind him was a woman with wrist guns, similar to Deadshot, a man with a flamethrower and a woman with sword on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	7. Painful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While facing the Crime-Master, Black Siren is confronted with some things that will haunt her forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"What… why are you doing this?" Annabelle asked.

"I was chosen for a new legacy, Annie." Bennett said. "Chosen for greatness. Carrying on a noble tradition. A Crime-Master for every generation. Look at how far have I come."

Annabelle looked shocked at how much has Bennett changed. "You… wait, since…"

"Yes, I know." Bennett turned his head, looking sad. "I got low. Nothing but a poor, pathetic gutter-trash gambler, who was shunned by his own sister and someone, who I thought was one of my best friends."

"Bennett… I…" Annabelle's eyes were filling with tears of shame and sadness.

"Don't worry about it. I can't blame either of you for believing that I would not amount to much." Bennett assured her. "But I've changed and bettered myself. That's what matters. I never stopped thinking about you, sis." He caressed her cheek. "But you have no idea what kind of person Laurel really is, do you?"

Annabelle took a breath, trying to gain at least some resolve. "I know she may have done bad things but she's trying to be better. Which is more than I can say for you."

"You think of me a monster. But the thing is, you can't stop the crime. I'm controlling it." Bennett pleaded. "Can't you see? Without me, this city would devour itself already…"

"Boss, they're here!" One of the thugs burst in.

"Sorry, sis, I guess we'll catch up later." Bennett put on his Crime-Master mask. "Tell O' Lantern to get ready."

* * *

The police burst into a chemical plant as Black Siren put on a mask and her black dress, using her Siren Cry to take down the thugs.

"Houston P.D.! Everybody down, now!" Layton yelled as the police was shooting down and apprehending the thugs. But then, Jack O' Lantern on broom flied in, throwing knives and killing some of the officers as Layton and Black Siren took cover.

"Game time, birdie!" Jack O' Lantern laughed as a woman with wrist gun showed up and shot down more officers.

"What the hell…" Layton stared.

Black Siren unleashed another Siren Cry but Jack O' Lantern dodged. "Missed!"

"Let's see how fast you are, bitch!" The woman with wrist gun said as she fired darts from her gun, shooting down more officers as Black Siren unleashed her Siren Cry again but one of the darts exploded in blinding light as she covered her eyes before she felt a sting on her neck and electricity surge through her as Black Siren trembled and fell down. "Taser dart, you dolt."

"Laurel!" Layton yelled as Black Siren was on the floor, trembling from the electricity before she tried to pulled out the dart and groaned in pain.

"I'm sick… of… being someone's bitch!" Black Siren glared as she got up and unleashed another Siren Cry, sending the woman with wrist guns flying as she hit a pile of crates and knocked her out.

Jack O' Lantern landed down with his broom and pulled out a scythe and attacked while Black Siren dodged and kicked him back. Jack O' Lantern attacked again as Black Siren jumped back and they both traded blows but he managed to slice her across her stomach as she screamed out in pain. Then, he slashed her in the back and stabbed her in the shoulder as she fell down.

"Put that scythe down and get down on your knees, now!" Layton yelled at Jack O' Lantern as he was about to deliver a killing blow.

Jack O' Lantern threw at Layton some small devil dolls that were beeping and he jumped back and fell down as they exploded. "I hate party poopers!"

"And I hate Halloween." Black Siren snapped as she noticed that Jack O' Lantern's foot was around some chain as she unleashed another Siren Cry, causing for a platform to slide down the floor into the cargo area below as Jack O' Lantern yelped and tried to catch onto something, while the chain noosed itself around his leg.

"I'm slipping, no, no, no…" He screamed out as he fell into the darkness and there was a loud ' _bang_ '.

Black Siren helped Layton on his feet. "You OK?"

Layton nodded. "I've had worse, don't worry. But we need to find Annabelle. No way the Crime-Master's getting out."

* * *

The officers were apprehending the remaining thugs as Layton and Black Siren went into another area, where were vats full of chemicals.

"Bennett, please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her…"

"Uh-uh, it's Crime-Master when the mask is on..."

"Bennett?" Layton whispered, recognizing the voice.

"What?" Laurel whispered.

"You think I'm stupid? Do you really think I'd easily believe that you are so eager to become the Crime-Mistress, doting sister? You would betray me at your first chance possible… we need to let Stockholm syndrome settle in a bit first. Besides, even if I wanted to let your dear friend Laurel live, I doubt she would grant me that much mercy, even if she hadn't hurt you and ruined my plans…"

"She…"

"He's right, Annabelle." Laurel glared as Layton aimed his gun at his former childhood friend.

"Ben, let her go! It's over! You're under arrest!"

"The game hasn't even begun, Warren…" Crime-Master aimed his gun at Layton.

"Let her go and leave Houston forever or I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Laurel snarled.

"Laurel, no! He's my brother!" Annabelle pleaded.

"Doesn't matter. I know people like him. They're monsters that will use you." Laurel sneered as she tried to use her Siren Cry but nothing happened.

"You must think I'm stupid." Crime-Master pulled out a small device. "Sonic dampener. Remember?"

"The police has the place surrounded. Just give up." Layton pleaded. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Warren Layton. Always has to save the day. Always getting in the middle of everything." Crime-Master laughed.

"What you're doing is wrong. People are dying. For what? Money? Power?" Layton shouted.

"Necessary sacrifices." Crime-Master sneered. "You don't get it, do you? You can't stop the crime. Al Capone proved it. Or Adam Hunt. Malcolm Merlyn. Triad. I'm controlling it. Without me, they'd tear this city apart long ago."

"You've lost your mind, haven't you?" Layton glared.

"No. I'm seeing things as they are. I'm the one, who's gonna save this city from crime. Not you. Not the cops. And certainly not a murderer from another Earth, who thinks that she can make up for lifetime of murders and tried to kill innocent people and destroy the life of the man she claims to love." Layton and Annabelle stared at Laurel in disbelief, who suddenly looked ashamed of herself. "So, who's the bigger monster, Warren? Her, or me? People like her destroy everything around her. People like her never change. Everyone around her is fated to suffer as price for her sins."

In Laurel's mind flashed the people she had killed on Earth-2 and her recent actions in Central City, Star City and on Lian Yu before she remembered Layton's advice and of the priest and of her counterpart and the words Adrian Chase had told Oliver.

"This world is better off without her in it." Crime-Master said as he was about to pull the trigger but Annabelle grabbed his hand and they struggled for a moment before a gunshot rang out and Crime-Master froze. Annabelle stepped back in shock as blood soaked his shirt as he looked down and trembled. "Damn, sis… that's… that's cold…"

He fell over the railing down into a vat of chemicals as Annabelle looked shocked and eyes full of tears as Layton and Laurel slowly approached her as she breathed out in shock. "Annie…"

"Annabelle…" Laurel and Layton held her hand.

* * *

Annabelle was in an ambulance with a blanket on her shoulder, with Layton and Laurel talking to her.

"Annabelle… I don't know what to say to make it easier." Laurel said, feeling guilty, mainly because of Adrian's belief that everyone around people like her suffers as price for their sins. "But… I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"It's not on you, Laurel. I guess it was a matter of time before he'd come for me again." She wiped her tears. "You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I never meant to make your life so complicated." Laurel said.

"I don't blame you for anything." Annabelle assured her. "Despite what you may think, it's not on you. Not all of it. And for what it's worth, I forgive you. But… he told me." Laurel raised her brows. "That… you're from… some kind of parallel universe and that you… tried to kill Green Arrow and other innocent people."

Laurel paled, looking ashamed of herself. "Annabelle, I… please, believe me, that's not who I am anymore. I'm trying to be better, please, you have to believe me."

"I know you're not that person anymore." Annabelle held her hand. "And despite everything, I want to believe that you're my friend."

"I am." Laurel pleaded. "I care about you, Layton, Meland and Aracely. Really."

"Then you'll understand if I need some time to process." Annabelle said. "Look, I don't want things to end up on bad terms to between us… but right now…" She took a breath. "I think it's best if you kept your distance from me."

Laurel looked sad and heartbroken at those words but deep down, she knew that this probably was for the best.

* * *

_**Four Seasons Hotel** _

Laurel looked into the mirror as she felt sad, guilty and heartbroken as her eyes were filling with tears.

" _Everyone you care about suffers as price for your sins… everything you touch, dies…_ "

She punched into the mirror as it shattered as Aracely entered and heard crying in the bathroom.

"Laurel?" She noticed Laurel packing her things as she was approaching the door to the bathroom. "The bad man is dead. And you… why are you sad? Why are you leaving?"

Laurel sniffed as she wiped her tears.

"Because I'm not a hero." She said sadly as she left the hotel room with her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel has a moment of self-doubt before her friends are in danger again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

"You OK, Annabelle?" A clerk in the hotel asked as Annabelle was at the reception.

"I am. Really." She said, unconvincingly though.

"You sure? I mean, you've been avoiding Laurel since that incident with… you know…"

"Don't worry, Evan." She assured him.

* * *

**_Houston Police Department_ **

Layton was at his desk before his phone rang and he picked the receiver. "Yes? What did she…" He sighed.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

There were four men lying around in the bar as Layton approached the bartender. "What happened here?"

"This… Black Siren, she came here drinking, babbling something about that she destroys everything she touches." The bartender explained, a bit freaked out. "I mean, I guess she's been through a rough patch and I tried talking to her and stuff but then these guys tried to hit on her, ungently…" He glanced towards the men on the floor. "And well… she slammed one guy at the bar, the other two, she beat the hell out of them and the fourth one, one scream and BANG! He went flying towards the other side of the bar."

Layton sighed. "Look, if you want me to…"

"No, no. I mean, she made quite a mess, yeah but these guys started it. It was all self-defense but I gotta tell ya, it wasn't a nice look." The bartender shook his head

"I can imagine." Layton sighed. "Where is she now?"

* * *

_**Bus Station** _

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Laurel snarled as Aracely was at the door.

"Laurel, can you just put the bag down? We can talk about this." Meland pleaded.

"No! I tried the whole "hero" gig and it didn't work out for me." Laurel snapped. "So, I'm going back to the plan A, I'm heading to Mexico, find some beach and stick my feet in the fucking sand!" She said with the bottle of beer in her hand.

"Laurel, you're angry and confused. Please." Aracely pleaded. "Just listen…"

"I don't want to listen to you! I'm gonna get out of this freaking city and go somewhere peaceful and quiet with no metas or crime lords or assassins I need to worry about!" Laurel tried to move past her as Meland held her.

"Whoa, easy, have you looked at yourself? I mean, you can barely…" Laurel fell down on the pavement as she passed out. "…stand. Jeez, how much did she drink?"

"Tres cervezas." Aracely said.

"Just three beers?" Meland raised his brows. "Man, for someone so tough, she's a light-weight. Guess booze really affects her."

"I think we need to get her back home to sober up." Aracely suggested.

"Agreed." Meland nodded as he picked her bag and he and Aracely helped Laurel in the car.

* * *

_**Four Seasons Hotel** _

"Hey, Laurel's back." The clerk said as Annabelle looked up but tensed upon noticing that Laurel was on the Meland's and Aracely's shoulders.

"Jeez, what happened to her?" Annabelle stared. Despite wanting to keep some distance from Laurel, she couldn't help but be worried about her.

"Ah, she just had a bit too much to drink, don't worry." Meland assured her.

* * *

"So, she didn't come back." Layton said as he went back into Laurel's hotel room. "You guys kidnapped her, when she was drunk."

"Well…" Meland paused. "We didn't want her to leave…"

Layton wiped his face. "God, you shouldn't have to make her stay if she doesn't want to."

"But I didn't want to miss her…" Aracely tried.

"Aracely, she's a grown woman, who makes her own choices. Who are we to make her stay here, if she does not want to?" Layton snapped.

"She thinks she's bad. She's not." Aracely explained.

"How do you know that? Is that your psychic voodoo or whatever?" Layton asked.

"She thinks she made her kill her brother." Aracely said as Layton sighed.

"Look, Aracely, it's a little… more complicated than that. Just… leave her alone until she sobers up."

"Look, we were just trying…"

"Don't." Layton stopped Meland. "Just… leave me alone with her. I'll handle it."

* * *

Annabelle was at the reception before she heard gunshots as three men dressed as Santa Claus with machine guns entered.

"On the ground, now! Everyone!" One of the thugs shouted as he fired in the air, causing for most people kneel down in panic.

* * *

"Aracely, how do you even know what she thinks?" Layton asked. "I mean, how do you get into people's head?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything before the hospital." She explained.

"Nothing? You don't remember your family or parents, siblings, anything?" Layton asked as she shook her head. "Strange."

"Laurel is not the Laurel most people know." Aracely said. "She's… different. Hurt. Alone. Used and she wants to be free but is afraid of love."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything I touch, dies…" Laurel whispered as she woke up and wiped her face, looking sad and guilty. "Chase was right. Everyone around me suffers because of who… I was. What I did."

"Laurel. What are you talking about?" Layton asked. "What happened? I mean, ever since the Crime-Master, you've been… down."

"He said that everyone around me suffers as price for my sins. And look at what happened to Annabelle." Laurel said, looking down, ashamed.

"Look, Bennett was a whole bag of crazy and thought you were dangerous. He made his own choice, that's not on you, what he did to us." Layton tried to assure her. "You can't take responsibility for other people's actions."

"I'm not talking about the Crime-Master." Laurel said. "Look, Layton, there's some things… that… you don't know about me. Things that I've been trying to forget I did."

"What happened?" Layton pleaded. "Laurel, please, help me understand. You're my friend. I'll listen."

"I don't deserve a friend." Laurel said, getting up as Layton held her.

"Don't say that." Layton pleaded. "Look, I don't know what you've done and I'm not sure I want to. But what I do know, is that I don't think you're beyond redemption. So, please, don't give up now. Let me help you."

Laurel took a breath. "This is gonna sound crazy but… I'm from another Earth."

"What?" Layton stared. "What do you mean?"

Laurel briefly explained to Layton the multiverse theory and started to talk about Zoom, her past and what she did in Central City and for Adrian Chase as Layton stared at her for a while before wiping his face. "I'm a monster. And no amount of good I do will ever change that." Layton snorted. "What? You think I'm that pathetic, right?"

"No, I think you're just too hard on yourself." Layton said. "I guess it can't have been easy without a father. On your own, not knowing which decision might be the right or wrong and by the time you're able to recognize the difference, it's too late to turn back. We've all done bad things. Look, I'm not gonna pretend I understand why you worked with this Zoom freak or this Chase guy to hurt the Green Arrow and his friends and your doppelganger but… you said you were afraid they would hurt you, right?" Laurel looked down for a moment before nodding. "Well, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"She's still out there." Laurel said. "Talia. She will come after you if I don't leave."

"Look, doing things alone is not an answer." Layton said. "It's pushing people away. Look, how many good people have you saved in the past couple of weeks around here? Me, Annabelle, Meland, Aracely… we would be dead, if not for you. That's not a monster to me, Laurel."

"But… you'll all suffer because of what I did back then if I stay here." Laurel said.

"Just because this Talia bitch is out for revenge for you leaving her behind, does not necessarily mean that your past sins are gonna cost you people you care about." Layton reasoned. "People make their own choices and we can make either the best or the worst from the situation. You can't hold yourself responsible for how other people act or how they might get hurt, only because you've made some crappy calls in the past. Chase was a psycho, who decided to get revenge on the Green Arrow. Talia the same. And they forced you but eventually, you decided to change for the better. You're trying to be better. There's no price for that to pay. They made their own choices. And so can you.

You could have decided to go on rampage again. But you told me that you're trying to be better. Why should you be responsible for what happened with Bennett? Or what might happen to us? You may not have been a good person before but you've saved mine and Annabelle's and other people's lives here in Houston. Don't you think that makes up for some of your sins?"

Laurel considered Layton's words.

* * *

"Open the safe, now!" One of the thugs ordered as he had his gun at the director's head as he was at the safe.

"I can't! It's on time lock! I can't open it!" The director protested.

"You think I'm stupid?" The thug demanded.

"Hey!" Annabelle exclaimed as the thugs turned to her. She might regret this but… "I don't know what you're after but if you want some money, you came to the wrong place. I know a guest in the hotel, who's got a lot of cash."

* * *

"I'm not sure if it's that simple, Layton but… I appreciate you're trying to help." Laurel said as they sat at the couch and she drank her mug of coffee.

"You saved my life, it's the least I could do." Layton assured her before his phone rang and he picked it up. "Yes, Chief?"

" _Layton, there's a situation in Four Seasons Hotel. You're there, right?_ "

"Yeah, why, what's going…"

Then, the thug, holding Annabelle at gunpoint, burst into the hotel room. "Hey! You! The girl in the presidential suite! I hear you've got a duffel full of cash! Give it to me, or someone's gonna get hurt!"

"Never mind, Chief, I'm on it." Layton said as he hung up, then turned to Laurel. "Sober now?" Laurel crushed the mug in her hand as Layton smirked. "Good."

"If I were you, I'd drop the gun." Annabelle said as the thug paled, subconsciously letting Annabelle go as she ran, while Laurel got up from the couch and took a deep breath.

"What are you… oh, stay back or I'm gonna… no! Aaaah!"

* * *

In the lobby, they heard a high-pitch sound and bangs and slams as everyone looked confused before the elevator dinged.

"Hey, boss, was it nice up there?" One of the thugs called out before the door opened and the following Siren Cry knocked the thugs down on the floor.

"No, it was naughty." Black Siren sneered, with her eye mask on as the police then entered, arresting them as Layton went downstairs.

"Black Siren. Thank God you  _coincidentally_  arrived on the scene of this robbery at this place that you've  _never_  been before." Layton deadpanned as Black Siren chuckled.

"How subtle of you."

"Black Siren, oh." The director shook hand with her as she looked a bit uncomfortable at such appraisal. "Thank you, you saved us all and the hotel… millions of dollars… if there's anything you need…"

" _No Belgians allowed._ " Annabelle nudged her from behind, whispering as Laurel stared.

" _What?_ " Laurel whispered.

" _Trust me. Belgians in this hotel are the worst._ " Annabelle said as Laurel felt embarrassed.

"Um… no Belgians in this hotel. Don't let any of them stay here. Ever."

The director stared, confused. "O…kay…."

* * *

"Thank you." Annabelle told Laurel hesitantly after the situation blew over. "You saved me. Again."

"I did what I thought was right." Laurel said. "It doesn't mean that I…"

"No, Laurel, I…" Annabelle interrupted her. "I wanted to apologize for what I said before. Look… I admit I was freaked out by what happened with my brother and learning who you are but… you saved me. You've saved a lot of people here. Look, whoever you were on the other Earth… and what you did before… I remembered our talks and… you're not that person anymore. Or at the very least, you're trying  _not_  to be." She said. "And maybe the reason you're struggling with it is because for so long you've been on your own. And I shouldn't have to push you away because of who you were but help you find your way back from what you've done.

You may not be a hero but you're my friend. And nothing should change that." Annabelle finished as Laurel smiled before hugging her tightly and crying.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

A man was in his room, sharpening a knife as he looked at the photos of Laurel, Layton, Meland, Aracely and Annabelle he had stuck on a table. "Let the hunt begin, Siren. And the girl will be mine." He threw a knife at Aracely's photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	9. In the Midst of the Wolves - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People with mysterious connection to Aracely come after her, stopping at nothing to het her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Somewhere in Houston, a group of gangsters were readying their weapons, when suddenly, lights went off and there was snarling and barking and sounds of shredding and human screaming and blood spilling before there was only one gangster left alive as he gasped to see his fellow criminal colleagues killed in a violent manner as in front of him stood a woman in purple dress and a man in business suit and around them was heard growling.

" _Do you know who we are?_ " The woman asked in Spanish.

" _The… the Wolves…_ " The gangster nodded, paling.

" _Good. You've heard of us. This will make this so much easier. The Lobo cartel has need of your friends._ " The woman explained as she held the gangster's chin as his forehead was sweating.

" _You… you came to take over?_ "

" _No._ " The man accompanying the woman said. " _We've come for a young girl, who is in possession of a metahuman._ "

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Black Siren unleashed another Siren Cry as the thugs went flying down to the ground as she opened the container to reveal some women with shredded clothes and dirty as they all spoke in Spanish and were frightened.  _More smuggled immigrants…_

There was one dead, with a branded hand on her face.  _The serial killer struck again…_

* * *

**_Four Seasons Hotel_ **

" _Mother…_ " Aracely whispered as her face was twitching and was wet because of sweat. " _Wolves coming… Mictlan rises… don't go, Mama, please… Mama!_ "

She jumped out screaming as Annabelle held her. "Aracely, it's OK, it's just a dream!"

"Annabelle?" Aracely panted out as she looked at Annabelle's face. "I… I…"

"You had a nightmare and I don't know what happened but…"

Aracely then noticed the tears streaming down Annabelle's eyes. "What… were you crying?"

"I didn't mean to cry but it was you. Your weird psychic thing… you're doing this." Annabelle explained. "I woke up crying suddenly, when I heard you talking in your sleep and calling for your Mom. What happened?"

"I…" Aracely tried to remember, taking a breath. "I don't know. I swear."

Laurel entered as she noticed Annabelle and Aracely greatly upset. "What's going on here?"

* * *

Laurel took Aracely out as she bought two ice creams as they ate. "Aracely, I don't know. It sounds like if you just had a bad dream. But you're saying it could be more?"

"I… I can't shake this feeling, Laurel. I don't know why." Aracely said. "But honestly, it's scaring the hell out of me. And the worst part is, no matter what I do, I can't remember. I mean, in that dream, it all came back for… just like a split second. All of it. My parents, my home… I could remember all of it and only to lose it in a rush… I wish I remembered my family."

Laurel sighed, remembering the loss of her own father and the treatment her mother gave her. "OK, putting that aside, what about that wolf woman from your dream?"

"It wasn't a wolf but a coyote." Aracely corrected. "I'm not sure but… I just know in my gut that she's bad news. That she will bring upon me something dark and I can't escape it. She said that I had done terrible things. And… I think I remember something more… I mean… before you found me in your truck."

Laurel turned to her, interested now. "Tell me everything."

"It's not much but… it was dark… small space… I was in some metal room… with more people. And I'm sure that we were driving down the road but I managed to get out. I saw a light as the door open and I ran. I was hungry and confused and all I know is that I needed to run…" Aracely said. "They were from across the border, like me."

Laurel tensed.  _More people being smuggled…_  "Do you remember anything else? Who was smuggling you?"

Aracely took a breath. "There was a sign on the container. It's all blurry… I'm not sure what was written on it."

"OK, so someone smuggled you from Mexico before you got away and ended up on my truck." Laurel said. "I mean, it's a lead but it's not much to go by."

"Someone is scared." Aracely said suddenly.

"Is it you, maybe?" Laurel said sarcastically.

"No." Aracely corrected. "Someone is coming. I… I can feel it."

"Should we get out of here?" Laurel demanded, her instincts turning on.

"Ah, Black Siren." A man in suit said as behind him was a woman in purple suit. "We've heard about your ventures on Earth-2."

Laurel tensed. "How do you know…"

"Oh, please." The man smirked. "Zoom and Mr. Ramon and Mr. Chase are not the only ones, who know the ways of the multiverse. Let me be plain. We want the girl and you will not stand in our way."

"Aracely?" Laurel turned to her. "You know them?"

"I…" Aracely paused, frightened and too shocked to speak.

Laurel knew she had to act. She unleashed her Siren Cry, knocking the two mysterious harassers away before she grabbed Aracely's hand. "Run!" They ran across the park towards Laurel's bike as she started to drive away. "Aracely, who are those guys?"

"I don't know!" Aracely exclaimed.

"Come on! Aracely!" Laurel insisted.

"I… I'm sorry but I can't remember!" Aracely said before they were on the road, noticing the traffic as they were stuck in a traffic jam before Laurel turned the bike to a side alley.

"Damn it." Laurel groaned and took a breath, trying to think. "OK, fine. Look, go to the police and find Layton and tell him everything."

"What about you?" Aracely asked.

"I'm going back and get some answers from those guys." Laurel said.

Suddenly, Aracely started to howl like a wolf. " _Aaaoooo…_ "

"Aracely, what are you doing?" Laurel demanded as she shook Aracely but her eyes were looking like if she was under trance. "Aracely! Snap out of it!"

Suddenly, three wolves attacked Laurel, biting and scratching as Laurel used her Siren Cry to knock them back as Aracely suddenly woke up. "What…"

"Aracely! Run! Run and don't look back!" Laurel ordered as Aracely ran down an alley as two wolves were chasing Aracely but the third one lunged at Laurel and bit her in the neck as she started to gag and choke out as blood filled her mouth, while the wolf left her and the woman in purple suit approached Laurel.

"You were fun… but I think the girl will taste sweeter. Talia promised so much more… the game is only beginning…" The woman smirked as she and the man, who was with her walked away. Laurel tried to get up but she was bleeding quickly as her eyes were slowly closing. Through her mind went the priest's words as he was citing the Bible as she was visiting the church, while the world around her was fading into the dark.

" _Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am evil to end this at such a cliffhanger.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	10. In the Midst of the Wolves - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Laurel tries to save Aracely, another part of Aracely's past unexpectedly comes to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

Laurel came to as Meland was with her in an ambulance as she woke up slowly. "What… what happened?"

"Some wolves attacked you." Meland explained.

Laurel suddenly remembered. "Aracely…"

"Laurel, take it easy." Meland held her down. "Layton's looking for her. You're severely injured and you're lucky we found you this soon. A few moments later and you would've bled to death."

"Aracely, someone's after her, Meland." Laurel said, worried about her friend. "They can hurt her."

"Don't worry, Layton and the police are…"

"No, you don't understand, they're not normal people!" Laurel snapped as she got up.

"Laurel, you can barely…"

"I won't let that stop me, Layton!" Laurel snapped as she got up and noticed that her clothes were ripped to shreds. _She never had a family… or a sister… but right now, Aracely was the close thing to a sister she had…_

"Take this." Layton handed her a spare jacket and jeans. "You wouldn't want to go outside dressed like a half-naked mummy."

Laurel blushed in embarrassment as she put on the spare clothes.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Houston_ **

Aracely kept on running down a street before a man in wolf form grabbed her by her throat as he and the woman in purple suit approached her.

"There's nowhere you can run where we won't find you." The wolf growled as Aracely choked.

"Careful, don't let her put you under her spell again." The woman warned.

"Be… scared…" Aracely choked out.

"I don't think so." The wolf knocked her on the ground hard. "No mind games, little girl."

"The Fire Serpent said that she doesn't remember." The woman pointed out. "Some kind of amnesia."

"Ridiculous, it's an act. You know what she can do." The wolf said.

"I don't think it's an act." The woman pointed out. "He said he wanted her dead or alive?"

"Dead." The wolf said instantly.

"What do you want from me? Who are you?" Aracely demanded.

"The better question is, who are you, little girl? Maria Aracely Penalba de Las Haras. Hutzilopotchili reincarnate." The woman laughed. "You have no idea what kind of person you are, do you?"

"Enough games, we have our orders. She's the most dangerous of all of them. Kill her." The wolf snapped.

"We could use her. With the power she wields, we can control…"

"No. Do you truly want to disobey…"

Suddenly, some men with guns, knives and baseball bats showed up, shooting at the wolf.

"Hey, you mutts. You're in the Third Ward, trespassing on the Sharks' turf." One of the gangsters said. "Guys, I want their hides for my wall."

"The girl led us here on purpose!" The woman realized as Aracely ran to hide in a dumpster as she got a flashback. _The heat in the container… other people dying… the sweat on her skin… calling out to her parents and then another voice…_

" _You can survive this. And then you will make the world bleed._ "

* * *

"Aracely!" Laurel yelled as she was running down the street with Layton's jacket on and ripped pants, ignoring the pain she was in. "Aracely!"

* * *

As they killed the gangsters, the two people were looking for Aracely in an alley as they found her but suddenly, Aracely's eyes glowed blue as the two people screamed in pain.

* * *

Laurel and Layton rushed into the alley as they heard the screams and saw Aracely curled to a ball.

"Aracely?" Laurel asked as Aracely's eyes were blue before they turned normal as she gasped in panic and Laurel held her shoulders. "Hey, hey, it's OK."

"Laurel… I…" Aracely breathed out.

"What happened here?" Laurel asked. "Where are they?"

"I…" Aracely trailed off. "I don't know. I remember hiding in the container and then… it's all blur."

Laurel narrowed her eyes. _Obviously, there was more to the girl than it seemed… but how could she ever find out who she was? One thing was for sure, it was her responsibility now to protect her._

* * *

**_Later, Four Seasons Hotel_ **

"Is she safe?" Layton asked as Laurel nodded.

"And sleeping." Laurel said. "Layton, there's obviously something wrong with her, you know that."

Layton reluctantly nodded. "Yeah… but what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Laurel admitted before holding his hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You've saved my life many times and been there for me, when I was struggling." Laurel said. "I… I don't know if I would have gotten through this without you. And I don't know how can I ever…"

"We're friends, Laurel. You help me, I help you. There's nothing more to it." Layton promised.

"What if I want more?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel. I…"

Suddenly, Laurel kissed Layton and he was caught off-guard for a moment but after a few moments, he gave in as he took off her shirt as they laid down on the couch, giving into each other.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

"She's awoken. Hutzilopochtli's power rises. I can feel it." An elderly man said as the woman in suit approached him.

"Sir, I can still…"

"No." The man grabbed her throat and snapped her neck as some men, one of them in water form, some of them with weapons, such as swords and guns and another one in smoke form appeared in his office. "I will be ready for the girl, the Siren, all of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	11. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Siren's friends are being hunted as the sins of the past come back to haunt them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

Laurel and Layton were going down the park with Aracely as they watched her playing with a dog.

"Layton, I don't know about this."

"Honestly, me neither." He admitted. "But I think that you spent so much time in the dark that you need to find your way back to light. Let me help you."

"I'm not sure if I deserve it." Laurel admitted. "I shouldn't be worth helping."

"Come on." Layton laughed. "If that were true, why are you still with us?"

"I… I don't know." Laurel hesitated. "But all I can think of is Aracely. Where's she from? Where's her family?"

"We'll figure it out." Layton promised. "I think going to Mexico is a good place to start as any."

Then, the next thing they both knew, they were hit in the necks with darts as everything cut to black before Laurel saw a silhouette of a woman in black suit with a sword and bow and quiver.

" _Talia…_ " Laurel whispered before everything cut to the black.

* * *

Laurel woke up as she was in some warehouse as she looked around and then looked down to see that she was in her Black Siren suit and groaned as she held her head. "Where the hell…"

" _You can't escape your past, Laurel, no matter how hard you try._ "

Laurel didn't recognize the voice echoing in the room but it was apparently a man. "Where am I? Where are my friends?!"

" _Safe. For now. But I'm here to remind you._ "

"I'm not going to play your games, Chase!" Laurel yelled. "When I find you, I'm going to kill you!"

" _I'm not Adrian Chase. I'm here for the girl._ "

"Aracely…" Laurel realized. "Why are you after her?! Who are you?!" Then, the door in front of her opened as Laurel went out, seeing the photo of Robert Queen in Green Arrow suit as she remembered exposing him, on a wall, being shown by the projector. Then, her posing as her doppelganger and photo on Lian Yu with Chase.

"I'm not some kind of your puppet, I'm not going to play your games!"

" _Oh, but you will, if you want to make sure your friends make it out alive. I know everything about you, Laurel. What you've done on Earth-2 to Robert and here to Oliver, Laurel, Diggle, Thea… your father…_ "

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?!" Laurel demanded as she walked down the corridor before from above jumped down Talia as Laurel dodged.

"We have an unfinished business, Siren." Talia sneered.

"Where are my friends?" Laurel demanded.

Talia attacked Laurel with a knife as Laurel blocked and kicked her back and Talia kicked Laurel, aiming at her legs as Laurel fell down and as Talia was about to kill her with her knife, Laurel unleashed her Siren Cry, knocking Talia on the ground as Laurel got up and used another Siren Cry on the ceiling as from above fell down some debris as Talia was buried under the rubble, subdued.

"Where are they?!" Laurel demanded as Talia laughed.

"They're all dead. The cop, the doctor, the bartender… all of them. And guess what? That sweet little Mexican girl is next!"

"No!" Laurel snarled, grabbing Talia and taking a deep breath, about to finish her off with her Siren Cry before she remembered what had happened, when Oliver faced off Adrian Chase on Lian Yu and he told him that he had killed William. "I don't believe you. Because you're a psychotic bitch, trying to manipulate me into doing what you want. Just like Chase was trying to play Oliver. Well, guess what? I'm done playing any games!" Laurel instead used her Siren Cry on Talia's leg, shattering it as Talia screamed in pain before she knocked Talia out. "I won't kill you… but I'll make sure you can't hurt anyone I care about."

* * *

Laurel went down the room before she saw Layton, Meland, Annabelle and Aracely in restraints, chained to pillars.

"Laurel!"

"What the hell…" Laurel whispered before an explosion followed, knocking her on the ground.

Laurel groaned as she got up, coughing out.

"It's time to be what you're supposed to be, Laurel. A killer." The bearded man in brown suit said, appearing in front of her.

"Who are you?!" Laurel demanded.

"You can call me, the Coyote." The elder man said as Laurel tensed. _The coyote from Aracely's dreams…_

"Let my friends go!" Laurel snarled.

"Only if you kill me." The Coyote said.

"What? Why?" Laurel snapped.

The man snapped his fingers as Meland suddenly started to bleed from his gut.

"No!" Laurel exclaimed. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Then, do it." The Coyote challenged. "The protector of the Hummingbird."

"The hummingbird…" Laurel whispered before remembering Aracely telling her that she had dreamt about hummingbirds… "What do you want from her?"

The man waved his hand as Laurel was flying in the air.

Having had enough of being messed with by powerful beings, Laurel unleashed a powerful Siren Cry, knocking the man away as she rushed at him and started to pummel him relentlessly as suddenly...

"Laurel, stop!"

Laurel turned around, facing her friends, who were looking at her in horror at her ruthlessness as Annabelle and Aracely looked horrified, Meland was shocked and bleeding and Layton was imploring.

"That's not who you are anymore." Layton tried to plead. "You're not a monster."

"Yes. You are." The Coyote said. "Do it. Kill me."

"No." Laurel shook her head. "I'm done. I'm not that person anymore."

Suddenly, the Coyote snapped his fingers and Meland tilted his head with a ' _crack_ ', staring without seeing as his neck was snapped.

"No!" Laurel exclaimed before the Coyote vanished.

Laurel undid the restraints on Aracely, Annabelle, Layton and Meland as they measured Meland's pulse. "Is he…"

"He's still breathing. Barely." Layton nodded.

Laurel looked at her bloodied hands as she felt like if she wasn't even recognizing herself anymore.

* * *

_**Few days later** _

"It's luck that Meland is still alive." Layton assured Laurel in the hospital as some people were looking at her a little frightened.

"They're all afraid of me." Laurel whispered.

"No. They're just confused… you let your emotions get the best of you. It sometimes happens." Layton assured her. "You can prove to them that you can be better than…"

"I'm not a hero, Layton. They have every right to be afraid of me." Laurel said. "I… I never should have stayed here."

"Wait." Layton held her as she was about to leave. "What about Annabelle? Me? And Meland?"

"I'm sorry… but I never should have let you into my life." Laurel said.

"Laurel, just because you made a mistake, it doesn't mean that…"

"You don't understand." Laurel said. "Everyone around me suffers as price for my sins. And that's why I can't afford to be around you."

"Laurel, you can't honestly believe that." Layton tried to reason.

"Would  _this_  have happened, if I hadn't come here?" Laurel snapped as she pointed at Meland in the hospital room, who was in a coma.

"Laurel…" Layton paused, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry. But I should go. You see that they're afraid of me. As they should be." Laurel said as some people were recognizing her and being a little freaked out.

She walked out of the hospital, sad and with tears in her eyes. "Why won't you stay here?"

"Because I'm not a hero. I'm a killer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Laurel visit Houston to learn Black Siren's story as she leaves with Aracely to help her find her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Do you think she's fine?" Oliver asked as he and Laurel drove to Houston.

"Well, from what we saw on the news, I think it's best to make sure she's not doing anything…" Laurel paused.

"Well, I think that we won't find out that Black Siren is still a…"

* * *

"…monster." One of the receptionists of the Four Seasons Hotel said as Oliver and Laurel were talking with him.

"Excuse me but what exactly do you mean by ' _a monster_ '?" Laurel asked, wearing a hat and sunglasses as the receptionist narrowed his eyes.

"Your voice sounds really familiar. Where were you from again?"

"Star City." Oliver intervened, hoping that they would not recognize Laurel as she flushed. "We've been hearing rumors about a vigilante similar to Black Canary, so we thought…"

"Oh." The receptionist nodded in understanding. "Well, few weeks ago, on the news this Siren was about to kill one of the crooks and if you saw what happened…"

Laurel sighed, worrying that her doppelganger relapsed before…

"She's your doppelganger, isn't she?" Sergeant Layton asked as he approached Laurel and Oliver, who both turned around.

"Pardon?" Laurel scowled.

"When I heard you, I thought she had come back but you weren't swearing at anyone or yelling." Layton said as he approached them. "But… Laurel has mentioned you. You're her doppelganger, right? She told me that… you kind of had some unpleasant encounters in the past."

Laurel sighed. ' _So much for a secret identity._ '

"Did she say anything in particular?"

"That you're a much better person than she could ever be. Her words." Layton said.

"Look, we saw the news and… we wanted to make sure that everything's alright." Oliver explained.

"Are you here to take her in?" Layton asked.

"No… it's just that… we're worried about her, OK? She spent so much time in the darkness… we just don't want to see her going down the wrong path." Laurel explained.

"Well, Laurel, she… she was angry. Full of rage." Layton said as Laurel sighed, her worst fears about her doppelganger seemed to have come true.

"I've been worried about this. She…"

"Let me finish." Layton interrupted her. "She was angry at herself. For not being the woman, you apparently are. She told me about… her encounters with you." Laurel winced. "But what she never saw was that she could be a hero. But she's out there, hurting, believing she's a monster, when in fact, she's anything but. You're worried about Black Siren going down the wrong path? Do you want to know what kind of person she is? Ask anyone in town."

* * *

And so, Oliver and Laurel did. Black Siren came to Houston to escape the madness of the metahuman world and vigilantes and masked villains. Yet she put on her suit and fought crime anyway. She found friends here, family, people that counted on her and she saved a lot of innocent people. While she may not have liked it… it turned out that Black Siren had a potential to be better.

* * *

"Wherever she is, I hope she has found her peace." Laurel said as she and Oliver drove home.

"She may not have been the hero Houston deserved… but maybe it was the one it needed." Oliver said.

* * *

_**Mexico** _

Black Siren and Aracely were walking down a small village as they looked around.

"Are you sure it's here?" Black Siren asked as Aracely nodded.

"That's what I remember."

Then, from a house went out an elderly woman, who immediately recognized Aracely. "Maria…"

"Mama." Aracely whispered before rushing at her as Black Siren smiled, glad that Aracely has found her family. And it was her job to look after her and protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best story but I wanted some redemption arc for Black Siren, since she has been mishandled in Arrowverse. True, they did redeem her in extent in Season 6 of Arrow but they pissed me off quite by how they had treated her. For example, Felicity knocking out Black Siren was freaking stupid and I could go on and on.
> 
> And I'd like to thank Stand with Ward and Queen for his permission to write this and consider this a spinoff to his story, Sara's aberration.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this until the end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
